


Worth Damnation

by saunteringsnake



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunteringsnake/pseuds/saunteringsnake
Summary: Aziraphale suggests they kiss. Crowley obliges. What's a little temptation among friends?





	Worth Damnation

The angel and the demon stood with their faces inches apart. Aziraphale’s breath was cool, and smelled ever so slightly of lemon. 

 

“Are you sure about this? I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to,” Aziraphale fretted.

 

Crowley’s breath was hot and smelled of wine.

 

“Yeah, no, I’m sure. This is really more  _ my _ department anyway. If it helps, you can just pretend I’m tempting you,” Crowley reassured him.

 

The angel nodded ever so slightly.

 

“And… you’re not just doing this for work? You won’t tell your bosses that you’ve been…  seducing an angel?”

 

“Cross my heart and hope to disincorporate,” Crowley said, drawing a finger across his own chest in a lazy X.

 

Aziraphale was pacified, and he closed his eyes. Crowley left one eye open for good measure. It seemed rather foolish to close his eyes in front of his mortal enemy, even if that person also happened to be his closest friend. 

 

They stood there for a moment, breathing each other in, trying to be nonchalant but knowing they were both balanced on the edge of a sword and considering falling. It was impossible to tell who leaned in first, except perhaps to God, and it’s not as though she cared what angels and demons were doing in their free time in a dusty old book shop at two in the afternoon.

 

They kissed. It was clumsy, like most first kisses, but not unpleasant. Each left their hands at their sides, trying to keep things professional. They each leaned back after an appropriate three seconds.

 

Aziraphale raised a soft hand to his lips, smiling gently. 

 

“Well, that was alright,” the angel admitted. He didn’t feel as though he had crossed the unseen line into demonic activity. Something so chaste couldn’t possibly be  _ wrong _ . He wondered what a larger kiss would be like, the sort he had seen in movies. How much would be too much?

 

Crowley relaxed, grinning and wondering how  _ anyone _ could be so, well… angelic. He had kissed plenty of humans over the years, it was something that had to be done now and again as part of a temptation. Well, it didn’t  _ have _ to be done, but he rather enjoyed it. But there was something hellishly thrilling about kissing a holy entity. And, as was his nature, he hoped to tempt the angel into a second one. But he would have to be extremely clever in order to convince the righteous angel.

 

“Would you like to kiss again?” Crowley offered with a shrug.

 

“Oh, heavens yes,” Aziraphale sighed, moving in close. Their lips met tenderly, moving slowly this time, becoming acquainted. They started carefully, but quickly become less so, millenniums of boundaries unraveling. As an immortal, Crowley was capable of extreme patience, but that pesky virtue escaped him today. He slipped his forked tongue between Aziraphale’s lips and they both gasped a little in surprise, but only faltered for a moment. They moved together now, completely in sync.

 

_ Was this what heaven was like? _ Crowley couldn’t remember. This had to be better. His arms wrapped around the angel’s waist and he felt Aziraphale melt into him.  _ Infinitely better,  _ Crowley decided.

 

_ Was this what hell was like?  _ Aziraphale wondered. Everything was hot and inescapable. He would be panicking that he had gone too far, but he was rather busy running his hands through the demon’s hair. Hair he had wanted to touch for centuries, but had been able to use his saintly levels of self-restraint to resist.  _ Perhaps this was worth damnation? _

 

At this thought he finally shocked himself enough to pull back. 

 

“My goodness!” the angel exclaimed, lowering his arms quickly. “Unhand me demon! Release me from your devilish thrall!”

 

“ _ Thrall?”  _ Crowley snorted. He dropped his arms sullenly from the Aziraphale’s waist and perched on the edge of a nearby table, arms crossed tightly across his chest. “You’re not under some demonic spell, you goody-goody!  _ You  _ suggested this!”

 

Aziraphale’s face fell a bit.

 

“You didn’t perhaps… tempt me in my dreams? Send me subliminal messages?” Aziraphale’s voice rose in pitch as he realized he was grasping at straws. He  _ had  _ been the one to suggest this. But he never thought they would go any further than a quick peck.

 

“If by subliminal messages you mean flirting, sure!” Crowley exclaimed throwing his hands up. “Only have been for the past thousand years, thanks for noticing!”

 

This shocked Aziraphale even more than the kiss had. He blinked. He opened his mouth to say something. Nothing came out but a weird sort of sputter so he closed it. He looked at the demon and looked away again. Repeatedly.

 

“Yeah, trust a demon to ruin  _ everything _ . Sod this,” Crowley muttered, and he began to stalk off, too agitated for his usual relaxed slink.

 

“Wait!” Aziraphale exclaimed. The demon stopped, head cocked.  _ Who was under whose thrall now, huh? _

 

“I don’t mind. I mean, if you want to, ah, flirt. Romance! That’s heaven’s department. Nothing wrong with… feeling that way,” Aziraphale rambled. 

 

The look on Crowley’s face broke his heart. Hurting someone this way couldn’t be right.

 

“The worst kind of hell if those feelings aren’t returned, though.”

 

Angels and demons have a better grasp of eternity than most humans. When they say that something lasted an eternity, it has  _ actually _  lasted at least a few decades. This however, was an eternity in the human sense. Less than a minute, but stretching on infinitely.

 

“But… if, perhaps... they might be?”

 

The demon finally turned, his eyebrow arching above his glasses.

 

“Listen, Crowley, we should at least talk about this. Don’t you feel that something has changed? I don’t think this is something we should ignore - that we  _ can  _ ignore.” Aziraphale crossed the room to Crowley and took his hand. The angel’s sense of right and wrong was all mixed up right now, but this certainly didn’t feel wrong.

 

“I mean, why would I suggest kissing you if I didn’t feel… something? I don’t know quite what I feel yet, it’s too new, too confusing,” the angel continued. “But… I’d like to find out. We could start over, do it forwards instead of backwards. Take it slowly. Dinner?” Aziraphale suggested, beaming up at him.

 

Crowley regarded Aziraphale over the top of his shades.

 

“The Ritz?” Crowley asked.

 

“Actually, what about your place? We could order delivery, and… ah, hang… in?”

 

Crowley chuckled. “Your slang needs work, angel. Lucky you have me to corrupt you, eh?” They exited the shop and got into Crowley’s illegally parked car.

 

“Yes, I am quite lucky,” he agreed, tentatively leaning his head on Crowley’s shoulder.

 

_ Quite lucky, even by angelic standards _

 

**Epilogue?**

 

**A few hours later, after Pad Thai**

 

“You know Crowley, if we got married, we could do just about anything and it wouldn’t be sinful,” Aziraphale pondered.

 

If demons were capable of blushing, Crowley would’ve considered doing so. There were plenty of things Crowley could think of that would send anyone to hell, no matter their marital status.

 

“Naw, an angel and a demon? That would never work out.”

 

They both laughed.

 

Aziraphale daydreamed of a wedding for a moment. Crowley daydreamed of… other things...

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm stupid soft for these ding dongs. Looking forward to writing more firsts <3


End file.
